Delta 292
*Primal Restoration now requires 180 Primal (instead of 200) *Removed keyword from Aura of the Forgotten which caused Forgotten Souls to not drop Memories. *Scorpion Left Pincer attack now recycles every 30 seconds (was 15s). *Scorpion Tail Stinger attack now recycles every 35 seconds (was 30s). *Quest “Avenge the Fallen (Part 5)” now properly requires completion of quest “Remnants of an Artifact (Part 2)” *Fixed journal entry visibility in quest “Avenge the Fallen (Part 5)” to properly show up after you speak with Senior Prelate Voltish. *Monster-generated poisons now have a much longer duration. *Blight Poison and Ally Poisons are no longer dispellable *Poison Bite is now known as Poisonous Bite and has a chance to inflict a Benign Poison instead of a simple DoT *Spirit Isle Brown Spider Hatchlings are now known as Brown Crawlers *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Mage Part II” now refers to Fireball and Magic Shell (instead of Enhanced Flame Bolt and Safety) and Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Cleric Part II” now refers to Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Mage Part I” now refers to Magic Shell instead of Safety *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Mage Part III” now uses Incinerate instead of Engulf and refers to Fireball instead of Enhanced Flame Bolt. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Scout Part II” now refers to Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. *Quest “Cellardus' Quest: Warrior Part II” now refers to Brown Crawlers instead of hatchlings. *Root I to VI are now known as Slightly, Partially, Moderately, Greatly, Extremely and Completely Rooted. They can no longer be dispelled (Slightly could not before), last 25 seconds (across the board), but have varying rates at which they will be removed when hit (ranging from 1 to 6 hits and 50 to 800 damage). Note that for now this does not impact other root-like debuffs such as Ice Shackles, Patch of Bramble, Debase, etc. *Depolarized Remnant nodes will now properly give Dull Fragments while on Remnants of an Artifact (Part 1) quest. These nodes will no longer give Amber Azulyte crystals nor any resources, unless you are on the quest. *Construction schools now use the Primary skill system (this means you will only get XP from creating products that use your finishing skill or from applying resources to structures). *Master Leather Construction Canvas formula is now for sale by Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost. *Dragon’s Essence Harvesting Mastery, Quarrying Mastery, Mining Mastery quests have been fixed so the counter will work. It will also prevent the quest completing from across the world (without needing to speak to NPC). *Rift Spirit Form now makes you a proper spirit. *Blacksmith: Make Short Work of Short Swords - Sgt Gaedin will now properly accept the 5 Bronze Short Swords and advance the quest. *Oastic Belch now has a 15m range and does nature damage. *Denizens of the Rift can no longer be damaged by someone who is not in Rift Spirit Form. *Rift Guardians no longer count as Lesser Epic bosses *Guardian of Rage in the Fiery Rift no longer counts as a Lesser Epic boss *Spirit Form, a Spirit Disciple ability, now has a 120s recycle (down from 300s). *Focus of Spirit now has a 15s recycle (down from 60s) and does not share a timer with anything. *Rhagool and Rhahool now have “Oddities Broker” beneath their name instead of a title *Two new junk dealers have begun offering their services in Istaria. Kelansu in the city of Kion and Elber Helmsplitter in the outpost of Delgarath. *Missing water added to ponds east of Pleasant Canyon 232/202 *Flattened a plot at the guild community of Crucita. *The guild community of Crucita has requisitioned a new outgoing teleport gate. *Gerix in the city of Kion is now known as BattleMaster Gerix and his tag-line is now “Adventurer Trainer”. He also sells basic Tier 1 unteched scales to young Dragons who need a boost. *Xarinnis in the city of Kion now has a tag-line of “Tradeskill Trainer” *Avariatus on the island of New Trismus is now known as BattleMaster Avariatus and has a tag-line of “Adventurer Trainer”. He also sells basic Tier 1 unteched scales to young Dragons who need a boost. *Kerian on the island of New Trismus is now known as Kerian the Wise and has a tag-line of “Tradeskill Trainer”. *Resliak on the island of New Trismus is now known as Resliak the Great. *Doc Tarrant at the outpost of Delgarath now sells a Master Antidote formula. Superior Antidotes are the only known way of curing a Lethal Poison. *New decorations and decorative NPCs were added to Chiconis. *Weapon Tech Kit: Flaming Weapon will now be usable if either the Warrior or Scout #6 quest on New Trismus is completed